Forum:2013-02-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Surprise! Surprise! Surprise, master sergeant, sir! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think the word may be "temporary." Lady Blanc (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::He was really looking for schadenfreude, but temporary is more correct under the circumstances. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The looming clank in the background reminds me of another threat that has yet to be solved -- I wonder how the Dreen will be dealt with. (The giant clank reminded me of those giant Knights of Jove suits, which is what reminded me of the Dreen.) As numerous and as effective as the Castle's clanks and creatures might be at taking out the airships, it seems unlikely that the Dreen would be so easily dispatched (either by those or by the Castle's assorted mechanical traps throughout the city). Presumably they haven't stopped hunting for Agatha since the encounter at the wall. —Undomelin ✉ 06:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :looks like they mistook it for being an inert suit of armor with a sheathed blade. Given how long some of those guys have been fighting (the old soldier for example) you'd think they would know better. -- 06:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Or they didn't realize the wall behind them had a door in it. (Or maybe it didn't have a door until the castle made changes.) Argadi (talk) 10:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm thinking this. As a patrol goes, this one seems to be outside the city walls. A valley wall behind them, grass under their feet. And one of those doors you didn't know was there and won't be there the next time either. How much of the immediate surroundings is also part of the Castle? It makes sense the Heterodynes could get forces onto that battle field from wherever they chose to make assaults completely doomed. And back when Gil zapped those warclanks, they did destroy an outlying tower where the Jaegers were trying to keep an eye on things from. Br'fin (talk) 18:25, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Upon closer inspection, it appears this unit is located at the base of Der Kestle. Look at the upper right corner of the last panel. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Got to love the 'nose art' on the gun platforms! Reminds me of WWII bombers. Great Cthulhu (talk) 06:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, the one on the far right, if you look closely, vaguely resembles a female humanoid with big breasts, and yet is vague enough (plus covering the lower privates with the hands/arms) to pass the comics rating. Gotta love it when they sneak in stuff like this. -- 06:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I like the "Acid Squirrel". That's a savage-looking squirrel, all right. —Undomelin ✉ 12:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : The looming clank there reminds me: during the initial assault on Mechanicsburg, we saw the "situation table" on Castle Wulfenbach showing the town and surroundings. Near the town, on the bank of the river, was an absolutely HUGE clank, about a third the size of the town, lying on its back. I had to wonder, will that thing now stand up again, since the castle is (apparently) fully functional? Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 07:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Think of the sound of a sword coming out of a sheath. Now scale it up to a twelve foot sword. The sound alone cuts to the bone. It's seems likely some soldiers will get away (for now). The door will interfere with swinging that long weapon. Argadi (talk) 10:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : On the other hand, there's surely a lot of noise echoing around, so the soldiers might miss it in all the clamor. —Undomelin ✉ 12:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm now wondering who's side Higgs is going to be fighting on.... --Max Minmoth Doesnt really need to swing the sword , it has huge feet for stomping on anything, at least i think it has feet Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are those Seg-ways with guns? ^_^ I'd love to see them tumble because of recoil while firing. 09:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : Alas, truth be stranger then fiktion again: http://www.segway.com/img/homepage/slideshow/rmp.jpg SockenPuppe (talk) 09:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC)